


work it like you mean it

by troubleseeker



Series: kinktober 2018 [20]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Come play, Counting, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Edging, Hair Pulling, Handcuffed Together, Handcuffs, Jensen finds a new kink, Kinktober 2018, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Jared Padalecki, Sub Jensen, brat Jared, brat Jensen, brat taming, daddy Jeffrey Dean Morgan, hot-dogging, just a bit, lotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: kinktober day 20 - Urophagia |Hot-Dogging |Emeto |Dirty talkJ2 have spent an entire mornign pranking JDM and making him mess up his lines. He's had enough, and decides to put his tv-sons  in their respective places. A quick trip by the prop department and the privacy of his trailer is all he needs. The boys may have counted on pushing his buttons, but maybe they didn't quite expect their buttons to be pushed back ... they like it though?





	work it like you mean it

“You absolute  _ brats _ !”

Neither of them disputed it, still giggling as Jef shoved them through the door of his trailer.

“Unruly  _ children _ .”

Jared gasped around another laugh, bending easily when strong hands shoved him against the counter. Jensen dancing out of Jeff’s reach for two hot seconds before he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and bullied next to his on-screen brother.

“Can’t let me have  _ one _ take without making me mess up.”

Keeping up their unruly behaviour, Jared rolled partially off the counter. Jeff yanked his arm till he settled down next to Jensen.

“Get  _ up here _ ! Fucking punk ass kids.”

Keeping one hand on Jared’s back - Jensen was blocked in by the sink - he rummaged in his pocket.

“Don’t just have to  _ play _ your dad, Imma have to teach you both a lesson here too.”

Jared was still laughing, kept laughing as Jeff snapped handcuffs he’d ‘borrowed’ from the prop department around his wrists. They were quick release, but if you had to take them off yourself it took quite a bit of fidgeting. Plenty of time to react to the escape attempt.

“Stay fucking put, Jay. You’re in hot water as is.”

He slapped Jared’s ass just to make his point, relishing Jared’s gasp. Wasn’t laughing now, was he? 

Not that he said that out loud. It would goad the kid to start giggling again. He slapped Jared again instead.

“And  _ you _ .”

Jensen’s giggles had petered off a bit, but his shoulders were still shaking. 

“Jensen, fucking, Ackles.”

Jeff took his time dragging Jensen’s arms behind his back and snapping another pair of cuffs around them.

“Egging Jared on then pretending you had nothing to do with it.” 

He slapped Jensen’s ass too for good measure.

“Typical elder child behaviour. Jared!”

Handcuffed or not, Jared tried to roll away again. It was easier to handle him now, twisting his arms up till his shoulder protested and he shimmied back onto the counter by himself.

“There we go. Now instead of egging Jay here into worse and worse behaviour like you’ve been doing, you’re going to help him fucking  _ behave _ .”

A third pair of cuffs locked Jared’s right arm and Jensen’s left arm together. He let them tug at each other for a bit, getting used to the chain that hindered their movement even further. Giggles started again as Jared tried to figure out just how far he could go. Spoiler alert, not far. 

“Hold still now, boys. Try to be good for daddy.”

Jared laughed, but Jenses went remarkably still, and that was something he’d have to remember. 

“Let’s start with you, Jay. You seem to be sigling yourself out here.”

Boxing the kid in, he reached around to undo his belt and fly in order.

“Shouldn’t stand out like that if you can’t take the heat.”

Jared stopped giggling, arching his ass up against his crotch instead, as Jeff drew Sam’s jeans down around his thighs.

“Still. I’ll start slow.Get you warm first.”

With just the thin layer of cotton between them, Jeff rained down ever more intense slaps. Jared bore them gracefully enough. It wasn’t until they were in the far double digits that he started squirming, pulling against the cuffs and tugging at Jensen’s arm in turn.

“This is what they do with terrible children, isn’t it? Tan their sorry hides till they learn their manners. You learning some manners yet, Jared?”

The kid huffed out a moaning ‘fuck you’, and Jeff grinned as he tugged down the last barrier.

“Fucking brat, Jay.”

Jensen laughed right along with Jared, and Jeff’s dick throbbed with the knowledge that he’d be tanning his freckled ass soon enough. 

Without the tiny bit of protection his underwear had provided Jared was whimpering and groaning with every smack. The satisfying sound of skin on skin music to Jeff’s ears and a nice baseline to Jared’s song.

Nice and warmed up already, pink cheeks turned ever rosier. Jeff stopped every so often to knead the supple flesh and contemplate the shade. 

“Not quite there yet.”

Jared moaned, panting heavily where he lay.

“And not trying to get away anymore. Good boy, that means it’s working.”

Jensen laughed again, but the sound caught in his throat when Jared yelped and jerked with the new - and maybe slightly harsher - slaps. 

“Don’t you worry, Jensen. We’ll get to you soon. Just need to make sure Jared here isn’t thinking mutinous thoughts before I leave him to think about what. He’s. Done.”

By the time he left Jared’s poor ass alone to undo Jensen’s clothes, there was little energy left in the boy; let alone fight.

“Thought you were getting away with it, weren’t you? You’re just as bad as he is, Jensen. Just as bad.” His hand was aching, but he ached for Jensen to be just as rosy as Jared more. “And bad boys get punished.”

More vocal than Jared, Jensen turned into a waterfall of pornographic grunts and groans the second the first slap fell. It was hard to start off gentle again. His arms wanted to move faster, harder; like he’d done with Jared. But if he wanted a nice red finish that would stick around for a couple of hours at least, he needed to go slow.

“Not laughing now, are you?”

Jensen whimpered, shaking his head as he struggled like a fish on a line. Jeff grabbed the chain between the cuffs, holding him still ... or at least in place. 

“You won’t even be able to see any freckles when I’m done with you.”

Jared squirmed into action, trying to maneuver his arms in such a way that he could get his face next to Jensen’s. Jeff let him wriggle. Let him kiss and comfort each other for a bit even, just so they could get into it, before reaching out to drag Jared back by his unruly mop of hair.

“You think I’m going to let you two play nice while I’m punishing you? No way. You’re in time out, Jay.” He pulled harder, making Jared arch and Jensen squeal as he continued to rain down slaps. He wondered what the boy would sound like once he pulled his underwear down. Probably delicious. “Or are you ready to tell daddy what you did wrong?”

“I’m_ugh_ I’m sorry I teased you on set Jeffrey. Fuck.” 

Jeff hummed letting Jared drop back own.

“Getting there. But Jensen here, isn’t quite done yet.” He pulled at the elastic, letting his nails drag across sensitive skin as he exposed it. “Oh yes, see. That’s several shades too pale.”

Jensen whimpered, stumbling when Jeff pushed at his and Jared’s hips to squish them closer together. It made it easier to compare the two rumps, and Jensen was visibly less red. 

The whimpering and crying got worse, or better depending on which end of the hand you were on, when the spanking resumed. Jensen was trying to predict when the next smack was coming, and his timing was only off by a fraction of a second, but that was enough of a pause to clench at the wrong time. Jeff paused, letting the kid breathe and taking the time to play with his rosy cheeks a bit.

“Tell you what, Jansen. You be good for daddy, and count to fifteen and we’ll call it even. How about that?”

He could feel the shiver that went through Jensen, the way his legs tensed against the confines of his jeans as they tried to spread.

“Yeah, ok.”

Jeff smacked him, just once and not too hard, but unexpected enough that Jensen yelped.

“Say it like you mean it. Like you’re daddy’s good boy.”

Jensen shivered again, and he was quiet for long enough that Jeff thought he’d have to try something else. But then, just a whisper.

“Yes, daddy.”

He could feel his face ache with the grin curling across it.

“Good boy. Knew you could do it. Now count for me.”

“Ah! One, daddy.”

“Two!”

“Fuck! Three, daddy.”

Jensen was crying. Jeff could hear it in the way his voice wavered. Could see it in the way his shoulders shook when there was a longer pause between smacks. But he also had one leg pressed in between Jensen’s thighs to keep him still and there was no denying that the kid was hard.

“Four_ fuck_ fourteen.”

“Last one. You’re doing so well, Jen. Isn’t he Jared?”

Jared’s eyes were shining, staring at Jensen’s face like he’d found God.

“Yeah.”

“Here we go.”

“Fifteen, daddy. Fifteen. Please, daddy. I’m sorry. So sorry.”

This time, Jared’s kisses were on command. Jeff’s hand in his hair guiding him to first peck at Jensen’s tear stained cheeks and then pushed for a more languid liplock.

“There. Make your brother feel good again. Both did so well. Such good boys. My good boys.”

It was a bit of a stretch, but the hand lotion he kept in his trailer would have to do for now. Both his boys were equally red, and they’d need soothing before they went back out for another afternoon of shooting. Hair and makeup would get redone anyway, but people might notice if the two leads were wincing after every move.

“Relax, boys. Daddy’ll take care of you.”

He didn’t take off the cuffs, it was kinda hot to see them struggle to kiss, but he did slather a generous amount of lotion on each of their red hot asses. Really rubbing it in. Squeezing their skin till they whimpered against each other’s lips. 

They were both hard too, jumping and then groaning every time he reached between their legs to give them a tug. Not enough to get them off - neither of them would be coming this afternoon if he had a say in it - but plenty to tease. 

No sense in teaching them a lesson to then spoil their dinner with sweets. His  _ own _ dinner, however … now that he didn’t mind spoiling. And with two slick asses right there for the taking no jury in the world would convict him. 

He was only human.

“Fuck that’s hot.” 

In both the literal and the metaphorical sense. The initial slide of his aching dick between Jensen’s cheeks was sheer bliss. His own dick was blood bot, but Jen’s ass was  _ glowing _ . Fucking getting inside the boy, all he needed was the slick channel he created by pushing those abused cheeks together.

“Squeeze me, Jenny. Fuck, yeah. Work it.”

Jared was torn between kissing, and straining his neck to watch the tip of Jeff’s dick play peekaboo above Jensen’s tailbone.

“Feeling left out, Jared? Poor baby.”

One step to the side, and he slid his dick in between Jared’s buns. Still plenty hot, and just as liberally oiled. 

“Keep that ass nice and tight, Jay. Now move your hips. That’s it, grind back on me.”

He let Jared arch and squirm and grind, bound hands reaching back to try and squeeze his cheeks together that way too.

“Don’t worry, Jen. I’ll be back.”

Now that Jared was doing most of the work, Jeff had his hands free to reach under Jared and take a light hold of his dick as a small reward. Jensen wasn’t working yet, so he let his other thumb trial slowly down the boy’s crack. A reminder of what would be coming, and a placeholder that dipped into his hole every so often; treat of threat, Jensen gasped every time.

“So fucking warm. I should spank you two more often.”

He switched, Jared not happy to be left untouched but very much unable to do anything about it. Jensen was eager to show his newfound daddy just how good he could be. Pulling hard against Jared’s arm to squeeze his ass nice and tight as he jerked harder and faster than Jared had. 

Jeff didn’t even have to move to reach into his little fridge and pull out a beer. Just a bit of day drinking, but no one would care as long as he didn’t forget his lines. And with the way his bratty co stars were rutting off their excess energy it seemed unlikely he’d be pranked again.

He switched a further four more times before the moment was just right. Jared was sweating, and Jensen was whimpering like a bitch in heat, and the costume department was going to yell at all three of them, but it was perfect. 

Leaning back, Jeff took his swelling dick in hand; stroking fast and loose.

“Squeeze together, boys. Get nice and close. Good God, yes!”

Stripes of pearly come covered the trembling mounds; dripping down around the curves of well spanked flesh. Unable to help himself, he smeared the mess open like he’d done with the lotion. 

When it had all sunk into the skin nicely, Jeff gently pulled their underwear and jeans back into place, wiping a spot of come that had managed to land on Jensen’s lower back away first. 

“Now if you can show me you can be good on set too, I might let you come tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!
> 
> Check back tomorrow, for ... Branding!! And the weather has turned! Lots of stormclouds rolling in for this one with hurt Cas on the menu!


End file.
